Unlikley Love
by Bulma2
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's Life Together


Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me! Thank-you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap.1 "Unlikley Love"   
  
Bulma finished saving her document on her computer and got up for a glass of water in the kitchen.  
  
Tired, thirsty and ready for a break she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water lifted it to her dry lips and began to drink.   
  
Looking out the window she saw the massive gravity machine and knew Vegeta was training almost to the point of death inside it.   
  
"What is he trying to prove?" she thought to herself. "Isn't he strong enough already?" She don't know why she invited Vegeta to stay with her. "All he does is train." She sighed and finished her water.   
  
Bulma grabbed her magizine from the table and went outside to read it on her deck chair.  
  
In the middle of a really interesting article she heard a peircing yell from the gravity machine.   
  
Jumping to her feet as a reflex she dropped her magizine and ran towards the gravity machine.   
  
Bulma deactivated the gravity then flung open the door and gasped,  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The proud prince was on his knees, trying to get up shaking with every movement. Bulma offered her hand, but all he did was swat it away.  
  
"I don't need any help, woman." he frowned. A drop of sweat fell of his nose as he stood up again.  
  
"Geez, Vegeta I was just trying to help!" Bulma yelled.  
"What are you doing anyway?" "You looked half-dead when I tryed to help you!"   
  
Vegeta yelled back, "You don't understand!, I have to push myself to become a true super-sayian!" "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to come to your aid if your REALLY hurt okay?"  
  
Vegeta replied, "That won't be nessacery!"   
  
Bulma stepped out of the gravity machine and slammed the door. "Why does he always have to be that way?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Bulma could not get to sleep. She kept waking up, and she couldn't figure out what was on her mind.   
  
"Mabye If I figure it out I will go to sleep." she thought. She thought of all the things that happened that day and her mind came to rest on one thing.  
  
"Vegeta?" she said out-loud? "Could It be him that's keeping me awake?"   
  
She smacked her head thinking, "No, am I crazy? Am I actually having feelings for that...that....!   
  
She knew she was...but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.   
  
Bulma falled back into an uneasy sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had finally finished his training for the day. He glanced at the gravity machine's clock and relized it read 12:00 A.M.   
  
Stepping out of the gravity machine he went to have a shower. Once in the shower he wondered why he trained very un-easily that day. He knew soemthing was distracting him but what?   
  
He thought about how Bulma had interrupted his training when she thought he was hurt, and wondered why.   
  
His mind drained from his training, he went up to his room and fell on his bed exhausted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma woke up again...this time frustrated. "Why can't I get him off my mind?" "Mabye if I"... She got out of bed and crept to the door of Vegeta's room.  
  
It was wide open so she looked inside. There was Vegeta lying on his stomach sleeping..hard.  
  
"Well at least he is sleeping good." she thought.  
  
She finally relized what she was doing and felt really strange.  
  
"What am I doing? "I'm watching him sleep for Kami's sake!" Smacking her head again she walked back to her room and slept peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta's alarm went of at 5:00 A.M. that morning. He flung on his training clothes, and hearing his stomach growl, went downstaris for something to eat.   
  
After he ate, he went to start his training in the gravity machine AGAIN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up around 9:00 A.M, got dressed and stumbled downstairs for some coffee. She made some, and after a small breakfast (because Vegeta ate everthing in sight!), went to work on her computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta's stomach began to growl again at 12:00 P.M. "Damn you stomach!" he shouted and went inside for MORE to eat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma making a sandwhich for herself heard the screen door slam and footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps were Vegeta's trademark gold tipped boots, she knew them anywhere.   
  
Vegeta stepped into the kitchen and Bulma greeted him "Hey,you." but all she got in response was a grunted, "hi."  
  
"What do you want Vegeta... more food?" Bulma asked with a frown.   
"You know, I couldn't even find anything to eat this morning!"   
  
Vegeta smirked, "I have to eat woman."   
  
Bulma knew this smirk too well. She knew Vegeta used it when he was dissaproving with something, but mostly when he was slightly amused with something. She didn't know why but it sent tingles down her spine that time.  
  
Vegeta opened the fridge and started to grab some food.   
  
Bulma sat down at the kitchen table with her lab-top and started to write an e-mail to Chi-Chi.   
  
"What are you doing on that peice of junk anyway?" Vegeta asked with that smirk still implanted on his face.  
  
Bulma looked up surprised. She didn't expect him to say a word too her.   
  
"Well, I'm writing an e-mail to Chi-Chi."  
  
"Isn't that Kakarott's mate?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Bulma.   
  
Just then Bulma asked Vegeta something, but she didn't mean too.   
  
"Vegeta, have YOU ever wanted a mate?" The words slipped out of her mouth without her even knowing!   
  
Vegeta's eyes seemed to burn in their sockets to match his beet red face. He hid it quite well though and walked out of the room muttering, "I have to go train now."  
  
When he was gone, Bulma started to laugh so hard she thought her lungs would explode. She laughed to herself, "I actually made Vegeta embarrassed!" "The proud prince!" "HA HA HA"  
  
Then she stopped laughing and thought, "Hey, If the answer was no then he would have probably mouthed me off, but instead he got embarrassed and walked out. "Could this mean he really wants a mate?" She giggled to herself again, remembering Vegeta's face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta continued training but he was too distracted to get anything much accomplished. Bulma...Bulma...Bulma...was running through his head. "AAARRGGHH!" This is worse then my stomach!" he thought, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Bulma fell asleep on the couch downstairs. When Vegeta came inside after his training, he couldn't help but notice her just lying there. Vegeta knew he was attracted to her, but never let anyone around him know it.   
  
He admired her for a bit then started to go to his room, but something inside of him ached. "Why are you doing this to me, woman?" " Why are you making me feel this way?"  
  
Just then something inside of him snapped. His body controlled him as he went to the edge of the couch and picked Bulma up in his strong arms.   
  
Still carrying her but not knowing why, he went outside and began to fly. He didn't know where he was going but his body just led him.   
  
Bulma's eye's fluttered open. She saw a blurry outline of Vegeta's face and felt the wind blow her hair onto her face. "Vegeta?" she whispered sleepily.  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word, but kept on flying, right over the ocean. He saw an small island up ahead and decided to go there.   
  
Bulma blinked once, then twice and opened her eyes wide. "Vegeta, have you gotton out of your mind!!!?? she screamed.  
  
Vegeta stepped down on the island, and stood Bulma on her feet.   
  
Bulma looked around. There was a sandy beach, and flowers blowing softly in the wind.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you take me here?", she asked, blinking even harder.  
  
With that stupid smirk on his face, he suddenly pulled Bulma close to him and kissed her.  
  
It was one of those kisses that you wish would last forever. The ones where life is worth living after.   
  
After the kiss, Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. They looked different. Not cold or mean looking at all...they looked well, nice.  
  
Bulma's eyes began to fill with tears. She hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
Bulma didn't want him to know that she thought he changed, so instead she just said, "Oh nothing." She smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap.2 "How Trunks came about"  
  
  
A soft breeze blew a wisp of aqua hair across Bulma's face, waking her up slightly.   
  
She sat up slowly and brushed the sand off her bare back.   
  
"Sand?" she questioned.  
  
But then she remembered how Vegeta took her here to express his true feelings too her.   
  
She sighed in absoulute pleasure..  
  
"That kiss"...she remembered dreamily tracing a heart in the sand...  
  
"Mmmm...she closed her eyes for a second or two..then opened them and looked over to her right.  
  
She saw Vegeta in the sand to the right of her. His face had a slight smirk on it, like he enjoyed what Bulma and him did before they fell asleep. ^_~   
  
Bulma smiled to herself, remembering every detail about what happened just a few hours ago.  
  
Vegeta had kissed her....kissed her..she looked over at him again...his hair was blowing slightly in the breeze.   
  
She was so in love with him....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing her clothes down the beach a bit, Bulma started to walk towards them.   
  
Grabbing her vest and pants she started to put them back on, but decided she needed a quick dip in the ocean first.  
  
Bulma slowly made her way into the somewhat warm water and started to swim.   
  
There was a light, warm breeze and the air smelled of the ocean.   
  
Right then, A shocking idea came to Bulma. "What would Chi-Chi think? Me falling in love with Vegeta? Her husband's rival?"   
  
Bulma stopped herself- and looked up dreamily into the stars."I don't care-I love him."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her quick swim in the ocean, Bulma was a bit cold so she put on her clothes.   
  
Feeling sleepy, she made her way back to where Vegeta was still sleeping and layed down next to him.   
  
Finding her head on a spot on his shoulder she fell asleep again under the starlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up because the sun was making the sand particles on her arm very hot.   
  
Brushing them off she saw Vegeta under a tree near by, munching some kind of fruit.  
  
His hair was slightly messed up, making him look sexy.  
  
"Hi!" Bulma said in her usual cheery way.   
  
"Hey", Vegeta answered. Throwing her a fruit, she caught it and took a bite.   
  
It was a little sour, but otherwise delicious.   
  
Vegeta stood up and fired up his ki, a blue aura lit up all around him.  
  
"Where you goin' so soon hot-shot?" Bulma questioned, giving a puzzled look Vegeta's way.  
  
"I'm going home to train, and I guess I could take you home too..." Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Okay... Bulma answered unsure of why he was going home to "train" so early.  
  
Bulma jumped into his arms and off they flew.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they were flying through the beautiful summer morning sky, Bulma noticed that Vegeta looked so serious!   
  
The look on his face was so serious---it was funny!!   
  
Bulma lightened the air with a giggle.... which turned into a full blown laugh a minute later.   
  
Vegeta looked at her and asked "Do I have to ask what is so funny or are you going to tell me?"   
  
"Well it's just your face..so serious all the time..why?"  
  
Smirking, Vegeta answered "Because I'm planning to do this!"   
  
Vegeta suddenly dropped Bulma in mid-air and let her fall for a bit.   
  
Bulma, screaming her head off was very relived when Vegeta caught her about 50m off the ground.   
  
"Grrrr... Vegeta!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled in to his ear holding on to his neck very tightly.   
  
"Did you think I was going to let you hit the ground?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Well.. No I guess not..but It still scared the living daylights out of me!!!"  
  
Vegeta laughed queitly and they continued on thier way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta lightly let Bulma down on the balcony and flew off in the direction of the gravity machine.   
  
"When is he going to stop?" she questioned herself and began walking into her bedroom.   
  
As she was walking, she noticed her stomach felt a little funny.   
  
"I'm probably still shookin up from that fall" she convinced herself and went downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was repairing a part of the gravity machine that Vegeta had already broke a number of times, she began to feel really sick and had to sit down.  
  
"I must have the flu that's going around" she thought to herself.  
  
To sick to work any longer she made her way upstairs and collapsed in front of the toliet.  
  
After a few minutes of vomiting she decided to call her docter.  
  
"Hello, this is Bulma Briefs....Is Dr.Huroku in?"   
  
"Yes he is..hold please..." chimed the voice of his secretary.  
  
After a few minutes Dr.Huroku's booming voice came on the reciever "Hello this is Dr. Huroku"....  
  
"Hi..this is Bulma" Bulma answerd weakly.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma what seems to be the problem??"   
  
"Well I've been feeling really sick all morning....and I threw up a couple minutes ago..I...  
  
"Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"  
  
"Pregnant?" she echoed weakly.  
  
"Yes..is there..?"  
  
Bulma suddenly dropped the reciever. "Pregnant?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Days Later...  
  
Bulma nervously twirled a loose thread from the couch around in her fingers.   
  
She was confused, scared, and excited all in one emotion.  
  
"Mabye I'm not pregnant." she thought uneasily.   
  
"Mabye I do have that flu that's going around."   
  
Then a small smile suddenly spread across her face.  
  
"And if I am..." her thoughts trailed off as a very new thought came to her mind.  
  
"Vegeta would be a father...!" She started to giggle to herself, pulling the thread off of the couch.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later Vegeta sauntered into the living room looking sweaty, tired and Bulma guessed...hungery!  
  
"Hey! How's it goin' Vegeta?...Almost a super-sayian yet?" she teased.   
  
"I hope so." he replied--exhausted. He started to pull off his shirt.   
  
Bulma started to walk over to him and began eyeing his six-pack.   
  
"Why don't you take a break Vegeta, I'll make you a sandwitch..." Bulma offered, smiling.  
  
"I just came in for a quick meal, I have to get back to my training.."   
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma's fake-hurt look.  
  
"Aww.. Come on Vegeta..For me?" Bulma traced Vegeta's strong collar bone with her finger.  
  
With a sly smile implanted on his handsome face, Vegeta answered, "I'll think about it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next few weeks that followed, Bulma stewed uneaisly about the whole "pregnant" concept, until she finally made the choice to go see her docter and get a pregnancy evaluation.  
  
She climbed slowly into her car, her palms clammy and her heart racing.   
  
"It's alright..I can do this.. Why am I so worried? I might be having a baby with the man I love."  
  
She smiled and repeated "I can do this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi I'm here to see Dr. Huroku..Bulma Briefs..I made an appointment"  
  
"Hello! Just sit down a minute and I'll inform Dr. Huroku of your arrivial Ms.Briefs" chortled the ditzy blonde secretary.  
  
Bulma sat down on a small sofa and picked up an "In Style" magizine.  
  
After about 10 minutes of waiting the secretary informed her that Dr. Huroku was ready to see her.  
  
The blonde led her into a check-up room and told her that the Docter would be in in a few minutes.   
  
"Thank-you" said Bulma and the secretary left, closing the door softley behind her.  
  
After a few minutes Dr. Huroku stepped into the room with a clipboard and some papers.  
  
He looked up at Bulma and a big smile encased his handsome face.  
  
"Bulma, nice to see you! Tell me how you've been feeling the past week or so"  
  
Bulma proceded to tell the Docter all about herself the past few weeks.  
  
I see.. I see.." The Docter nodded thoughtfully while writing notes on the clipboard.  
  
After Bulma was done the Docter spoke.  
  
"Well Bulma.. all signs point to a pregnancy"... "Congratulations!!" The Docter smiled.  
  
To her surprise, Bulma smiled, and a tear of joy made it's way down her cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma barley had time to notice she was driving home. Confusing and joyful thoughts were protruding her brain as well as the thought of how to tell Vegeta about the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bulma got home she told her Mum and Dad about the pregnancy. They were thrilled! Mrs. Briefs released a scream of joy and hugged Bulma, then Dr. Briefs.  
  
"I'm going to be a Grand-Ma!" she screeched as tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
Bulma was crying too, but somewhere in her heart it hurt, because she knew Vegeta would not take the news even close to this well. -_-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma was going to tell Vegeta about the baby when he came in for his fifth out of his usual seven meals that evening.   
  
Bulma was sitting on a bench eating some strawberry's and pretending to scan a magizine when Vegeta came bursting into the quiet living room and made his way across to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma got up and walked over to the fridge and saw that Vegeta's head had already dissapered in it, searching for food to quench his ravenous appitite.   
  
Vegeta's head emerged from the fridge and so did his arms which now held a huge pile of food.   
  
"Uh..Vegeta" Bulma smiled. "You don't need this if your having a sandwhich..." She plucked the chocolate syrup out of his arms, laughing.   
  
Vegeta proceded over to the counter. "Vegeta.." Bulma started.   
'Hmm..? What?' Bulma could tell Vegeta wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Something is going to happen that is going to change my..er..our life forever Vegeta."  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
"I'm pregnant" said Bulma with a small smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yamcha is going to be destroyed!" he laughed. Bulma could tell he was picturing the man's expression.  
  
"Oh Yamcha won't mind...Vegeta..because it's your baby.."  
  
Vegeta stopped with a mouthful of sandwhich and became very serious. He swallowed the sandwhich and looked at Bulma with disbelief.   
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta held her in his arms unable to say anything or do anything. They stayed like that a long time-well into the night. ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few weeks, Bulma felt she should tell her closest friend, Chi-Chi, about the baby.  
  
She phoned her over one day for a cooler, and they sat talking for a while until Bulma dropped the bomb.  
  
"Chi-Chi..I'm pregnant" she said clearly and warmly.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and said "I was wondering why you wern't drinking a cooler with me!..and she also asked if Yamcha took it well.  
  
"Um.. no Chi-Chi.. I haven't told him..you see there is really no reason to because.."  
  
"It'll devastate the poor boy..i know..." Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"Nope..because the baby's not his..it's Vegeta's" said Bulma.  
  
What little color was in Chi-Chi's face went out of it.  
  
"W-W-haaaaaaaaat????" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
Bulma winced and regretted that she hadn't offered Chi-Chi more alchoal, because she might of took the news a bit calmer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8 months later---  
  
Bulma went into labour. Her Mum and Dad drove her to the hospital and she delievered a healthy, happy, baby boy and named him Trunks.   
  
(author's note-'sorry not a lot of detail is there--didn't want to get into any greusome detail if you know what i mean')  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the last day that Bulma had to stay at the hospital.   
She wanted more than anything to go home and put Trunks to sleep in his new nursery.  
She fell into a light sleep but was awoken by the door of the room opening.  
  
She saw the blurry outline of what looked like.."Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
She was astounded that Vegeta actually left his beloved gravity machine to see his "mate" and his "brat" as he liked to call his new son in the hospital. This was so un-Vegeta like.  
  
"I-I think your dreaming..." Bulma blinked and went scarlet when she saw a male nurse attendant staring,concerend down at her. She should've known Vegeta wouldn't leave a day of training for his life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bulma finally arrived home (which was late evening) she found the house dark. She had no clue where Vegeta was because the gravity machine wasn't on either.  
  
Bulma put down Trunks who was in his carryer, and fumbled with her keys to open the door.  
  
Once inside she flicked on the light and almost had a heart attack when out of nowhere came a loud "SSSSURPRISEEEEEE"!!!!!!!   
  
Startled, Bulma almost dropped Trunks and looked around at all the smiling faces.  
  
The whole gang was there! Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Chi-Chi to just name a few. About 20 people were sitting in the bright living room. Vegeta was sitting back in  
a chair with his arms crossed but he was THERE!  
  
Bulma wasn't expecting this surprise baby shower at all.   
She sat down next to Vegeta, holding Trunks in her arms, still shocked, as all her friends chatted of how cute Trunks was with his wisp purple hair.   
  
She looked over at Vegeta and saw him eyeing Trunks with a smirk.  
  
"He has your eyes.." Bulma whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
